Steve Whitmire
(b September 24, 1959) Muppeteer Credits *''The Muppets Kermit the Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker,Lips, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman *Muppet Meeting Films'' *''I Love Liberty'' *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' *''The Cosby Show'' ("Cliff's Nightmare"): Scallions *''The Muppets at Walt Disney World'' *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' *''Muppet*Vision 3D'' *''Good Morning America'' *''Billy Bunny's Animal Songs'' *''Sesame Street Ernie *Muppet Sing-A-Long: It's Not Easy Being Green'' *''Muppet Classic Theater:'' *''Muppets on Wheels'' *''Mr. Willowby's Christmas Tree'' *''Things That Fly'' *[http://muppet.wikia.com/wiki/Muppet_Treasure_Island_(Muppet_Sing_Alongs) Muppet Treasure Island Sing Along] *"Don't Forget to Watch the Movie": *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' *''Elmopalooza'' *''Muppets from Space'' *''CinderElmo'' *''MasterCard'' *''It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie: Kermit, Beaker, Rizzo, * The Wayne Brady Show *Hollywood Squares, *The Muppets' Wizard of Oz:Kermit, Beaker, Statler, Rizzo, *Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' *A Muppets Christmas: Letters to Santa: Kermit, Beaker, Statler, Rizzo, *''The Muppets: Kermit, Beaker, Statler, Rizzo, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Lips *Lady Gaga & the Muppets' Holiday Spectacular'' *''Muppets/Terry Crews Toyota Big Game commercials'' *Late Night with Jimmy Fallon "The Weight" *Lipton Tea commercials *''Muppets Most Wanted: Kermit, Beaker, Statler, Rizzo, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Lips Foo Foo' *Disney Drive-On with The Muppets'' Steve Whitmire Kermit The Frog.png Steve Whitmire Statler.png Steve Whitmire Erine.png Steve Whitmire Lips.png Steve Whitmire Newsman.png Steve Whitmire Old tom.png Steve Whitmire Rizzo.png Steve Whitmire Sprocket.png Steve Whitmire Walleye pike.png Steve Whitmire Bull.png Steve Whitmire Penguin.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 4.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 3.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 6.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 5.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 4.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes February 7, 2014 Late Night with Jimmy Fallon the final chapter with the muppets part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes All I Need Is Love' on 'Good Morning America and nbc.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2012 sesame street part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos Lipton with The Muppets part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos Lipton with The Muppets part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos Lipton with The Muppets part 3.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes photos the muppets (2011) part 8.jpg muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 1.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 2.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade 2003 sesame street part 2.png muppet wiki Behind the scenes The Wayne Brady Show October 14 and Hollywood Squares, November 17.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Elmopalooza part 8.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes Sesame Street Don't Forget to Watch the Movie part 1.png Muppet wiki Behind the scenes It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie part 1.png Category:Muppeteers